Hiding in the Darkness
by Spectre Skillen
Summary: When the team receives a case in which they already know who the killer is, they think it'll be an easy job. But as the case progresses things start to get more and more dangerous and team members get injured. Will they figure out the UnSub's dark past and catch her before things get even worse? I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. NO COPY RIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED.
1. PROLOUGE

**_PROLOUGE_**

JJ felt the bullet slice through her stomach as soon as the UnSub fired. She fell to her knees and felt her vision blurring. The distinct sound of Reid's gun filled the room but the UnSub had left as soon as they had fired. With the hostage.

The rest of the team ran into the room as Reid began to help JJ.

"JJ are you alright?" Reid asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Blake. Call an ambulance. Reid, what way did the UnSub go?" Hotch said.

"That way," Reid replied, pointing in the direction the UnSub had escaped but kept the other hand on JJ's stomach.

Morgan sprinted off followed by Hotch and Rossi as Blake started to call for an ambulance. A few minutes later Blake knelt down beside JJ and Reid.

"The ambulance will be here soon," Blake said.

JJ looked up at Blake and Reid with a dazed expression. "Ever since we started this, everything's been going wrong," She rasped.

"You don't say," Reid said. "But don't worry about that right now. Just hang in there JJ. Hang in there."


	2. Chapter 1: A NEW CASE

**_Chapter 1:_** A NEW CASE

_1 week earlier_

Reid walked into the briefing room followed by Morgan at 9:00 on a Tuesday morning. Everyone else was already there; JJ, Blake, Hotch, Rossi and Garcia. Morgan and Reid sat down in the remaining two seats at the round table and picked up their tablets, quickly beginning to scan the case file.

Reid notices a woman also sitting at the table, dressed in black combat trousers, black boots that stop at her knees and a white long sleeved top. She looked younger than Reid, and he was surprised by that.

"Hey guys. I'm just going to introduce to you Mackenzie Evans. She was the one who came to us about the case, so I'll let her take it away and explain everything," Garcia said waving a hand towards the mystery woman.

The woman stands up and exchanges places with Garcia at the front by the television screens. She had a tall skinny frame though by the way she held herself she shouldn't be underestimated. When she finally set up the slideshow she straightened up a bit and took a deep breath. The entire team took this into account because the breath was shaky and nervous. They couldn't help it. They were profilers.

"Hi, my name is Mackenzie Evans, just as your tech analyst, Agent Garcia, just said," Evans began with a heavy English accent. "I work for the Arizona police force and I have a case to present to you that you will hopefully take. Although most of the cases you receive you have no idea who the killer is. The thing is we do."

"Then why do you need us?" Hotch interrupted.

"Because despite our best efforts we are un-able to track her down. Every time we feel that we are closing in she disappears and then a couple of weeks or days later another body shows up. Also, most of us are emotionally attached to the case and those who are not, are trying to keep the people who are supported."

"You said a lot of people in the team who are working this case are attached to this case. How many? Why?" Reid asked.

"The killer, Shannon Larson, went to high school with a lot of us. We didn't think she was that type of person. She was so calm and un-like her killings. I've got the worst of it because Shannon and I went to college together and even enlisted in the army together." Mackenzie said. "It's incredibly hard for us to be asking for help but here we are. Will you help us find Shannon before anyone else gets hurt?"

"Of course. So who are the victims?" Hotch said.

"Two females, two males, a police officer and a teenage boy. Each connected by being heavily tortured and finished off by a slit throat."

"And how long are the victims held for?" Blake asked.

"The time varies per victim. She is highly unpredictable," Mackenzie replied flatly.

"Alright, we'll finish briefing on the plane. Wheels up in thirty," Hotch said.

Everybody started getting up and began to leave the conference room, leaving Mackenzie standing alone by the TV screen. Mackenzie gave a sigh of relief. They were going to help them. There were going to help catch Shannon. All she needed to do was keep the time when they were enlisted together secret and the events that occurred hidden. The case depended on it.


	3. Chapter 2: ARIZONA

I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGMENT INTENDED.

**_Chapter 2:_** Arizona

Mackenzie climbed up the steps to the BAU private jet reluctantly behind JJ. She would have much preferred to have got the plane back to Winslow on a commercial flight but she couldn't exactly say no to a private jet. It would make out she was hiding something. Although she would have preferred it than being on a plane with six profilers, Mackenzie wasn't that stupid.

Mackenzie found a seat for the briefing by the window next to Blake. They waited till the plane took off and then Hotch video called Garcia."Hey Garcia. What have you go on Larson?"

"Not a lot sir. Nothing stands out during high school or college. And most of her time in the military is classified. It's also at a security level even you can't access sir. I'm sorry but that's all I've got for now but it's only at a quick glance. I'll keep digging and contact you if I find anything."

"Thanks Baby Girl. Speak to you later," Morgan said.

"Bye guys," Garcia said.

The laptop screen went back to the desktop and the team turned to Mackenzie. "When did you and Shannon join the military?" Hotch asked.

"July 2005. We were both twenty-one and wanted to serve our country. We were deployed about a year later as US marines," Mackenzie replied.

"Were you together through your service?" Blake asked.

"Yes, we were."

"Then you know why everything was so classified?" Morgan asked, jumping into the conversation.

"Yes, but as your tech analyst just said, it's classified," Mackenzie countered defensively.

"Okay we won't push it further then," Morgan said sensing a sensitive subject. Then something dawned on him. "You're a little young to be a detective, aren't you?"

"I'm twenty-eight. I'm the youngest female to make detective in my precinct and have the highest closure rate in the department. I've been a cop since 2011 which was a nearly two years after Shannon and I left the Marines."

"Why did you and Shannon leave after only four years?" Reid asked.

"Injuries."

"Okay that's enough about the military service for now. Is there anything else we should know?" Hotch said.

"No," Mackenzie said hesitantly.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCM

The team walked off the plane into the blistering heat of Winslow, Arizona. They were shocked at how Mackenzie didn't even flinch at the intense heat but then realised that she spent a lot of time here and was used to it.

"Welcome to Winslow," Mackenzie said. "You're SUV's are outside so you can go to your hotel and get into something more suitable to this climate. The precinct isn't very far from your hotel so I'll meet you there."

"Thank you. Can you prepare us a room and evidence board for when we arrive please?" Hotch asked.

"Of course. Sergeant Smith will lead you to your cars," Mackenzie said, gesturing to a police officer standing to the side.

The team left to follow Sergeant Smith and Mackenzie gave a long sigh. The next couple of weeks are going to be hard, she thought. And she couldn't have been more right.


	4. Chapter 3: A NEW VICTIM

**AuthorsNote:** Hey Guys. Sorry for the wait, I got swamped with homework and exams but here's chapter 3. I'll try and get chapters up on a more regular basis but anyway, back to the story. Enjoy!

**_Chapter 3:_** A NEW VICTIM

Mackenzie sat in the conference room reading the case file. From it she knew that Larson was a Sadist and barely felt any remorse for her victims. Every one of them was tortured in exactly the same way and this showed that she had to stick to a specific pattern.

Macknzie sighed. This could have been prevented. Both she and Shannon had degrees in Criminology and Psychology. If they had been smart they could have been working for the FBI but they decided to join the military in which they ended up getting up hurt.

Mackenzie heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Officer Lee standing in the doorway. "Officer Lee, any news?" Mackenzie asked.

"Detective Evans, we just found more bodies. It's Larson," Officer Lee said.

"Wait. Did you say bodies?"

"Yes. It looks like a family. A woman, a man and a teenage girl. The FBI is already o their way."

"She's upped her game," Mackenzie mumbled.

"Sorry mam. I didn't quite catch that."

"Nothing," Mackenzie said clearing her throat. "Let's get to the crime scene."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCM

When Mackenzie and Officer Lee arrived at the crime scene the team was already there. She walked over to them and hoped they hadn't seen the bodies yet. Shannon's murders weren't for the faint hearted and a person needed to prepare themselves for them.

"Have you guys been to the crime scene yet?" Mackenzie asked.

"No, not yet. We were waiting for you."

"Alright. This way," Mackenzie said leading them to the yellow tape. "Now I must warn you all that these murders are not for the faint of heart. I know you guys get a lot of bad stuff but what Larson does to these people is terrible."

"Thank you," Hotch said as they reached the bodies.

The bodies had been covered with several sheets but they were obviously doing little to hide the scene. The white sheets were soaked with blood and as soon as they were removed, JJ went pale and Mackenzie had to run off to throw up.

"JJ if you have to go, go," Hotch said.

"I'm fine," JJ said.

"The UnSub might be sadistic. From the looks of these victims she's extremely violent," Rossi said.

"There must have been some sort of stresser that caused this. No one can be this violent and not be angry," Morgan added.

"It might be revenge. Something might have set her off and nobody helped her to recover. She might see these people as those she feels as guilty and they need them to feel her pain," Reid said.

"But looking at the files these victims are in no way connected with each other," Blake pointed out.

"It might have something to do with the time in which she was enlisted," JJ said.

"It probably does but as Garcia said, it's way past everybody's clearance. And if we were to find out it would have to be from Detective Evans and on the plane she seemed very over protective about it," Reid said.

"If it was when she was enlisted, what happened to Larson probably happened to Evans. Larson might be angry at Evans as well as at other things. She probably sees Evans as someone who is mocking her. She probably thinks there's something wrong with her due to the fact that Evans is able to carry on so well," Rossi said.

"But we can't be sure until we find a way to get Detective Evans to talk," Hotch said. "Let's get back to the precinct and try and get a profile put together. Reid, I need you to have a look at putting a Geographical profile together as well."

The team turned round and headed back to the SUVs as Detective Evans reappeared. "Are you okay?" JJ asked.

"Fine. She's escalated though," Mackenzie replied.

The team pile into the cars and made the short trip back to precinct as Mackenzie drove by herself. When they all finally make it, Mackenzie led them to the small conference room she had managed to find.

"Is in here alright? It's the best I could find, with the precinct being so small," Mackenzie asked.

"Yes it's fine. Is all the information you have on Shannon in here?" Hotch said.

"Yes it's all sitting on the table and I've written all the information we have on the evidence board."

"Thank you. Would you be able to get Reid a map?"

"Yes. Of course," Mackenzie replied leaving the room.

Five minutes later Mackenzie came back with a large map of Winslow and handed it to Reid with several Sharpies, a pencil and compass and a ruler.

"Thanks," Reid said as he started to open the map.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Mackenzie asked.

"All we need is a line to our Tech Analyst, Garcia, and we're set," Rossi said.

The team got to work with the case as Mackenzie set up the line to Garcia. Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Blake worked on the profile while JJ helped Reid with the Geographical profile. Mackenzie helped the team as much as she could by answering questions and topping them up with coffee every so often. She wasn't sure what to do. Her degrees only went so far.

Several hours later Mackenzie went home when her shift ended, leaving the BAU to it. When she got into her car, she paused for a minute and thought about the day's events. The BAU were a flicker of hope, a hope that was going to catch Shannon and end all of the madness that had been occuring.


	5. Chapter 4: THE END IS NIGH

Authors Note: Hey Guys. This chapter is Mackenzie based but I hope you enjoy it. I apologize for getting the weather in Winslow slightly off and thanks for pointing out. It was a slight mistake due to the fact that I live in a climate that the forecast is mostly rain. But anyway, back to the story. :)

Chapter 4: THE END IS NIGH

Mackenzie dropped her keys on the hall table and dropped her bag from her visit to Virginia on the floor. "Dante, you home yet?" She shouted into the darkness.

"I'm in the kitchen," He shouted back.

Mackenzie walked into the kitchen and smiled for what felt like the first time in days. Dante seemed to have that affect on her. He'd always been like that to her. He turned round and raised an eye brow.

"Rough day?" He asked.

"There were more bodies found today. She's upped her game. She's gone to one victim to three in three weeks. I don't know what to do. Dante, Larson is up to something. Something big. I don't know what. She sticks to a routine, a specific kill pattern. She always kills them in the same way but the murders we just found are so violent it's scary. What do I do?" She said.

"Well that's one you'll have to figure out yourself but for the meantime, I'm going to finish making dinner and then while we're eating we'll watch a movie. Until then this idea will have to do," He said grabbing Mackenzie by the waist and kissing her.

"I like this idea," Mackenzie said smiling.

They kissed a while longer until they were interrupted by the pot beside them bubbling over. "Oh right," Dante said.

He pulled away and turned the heat on the stove down quickly. "I'll carry on making this. You go sit down and relax. Pick a movie but just don't choose The Notebook," Dante laughed.

"Sur..." Mackenzie began but stopped short after hearing a quiet thud. "Sh. Are we expecting visitors?"

"No, why?"

"Stay in here. If you hear things going sideways get out the apartment and get the police," Mackenzie whispered un-holstering her gun.

"What's going…?"

"Dante shut up."

Mackenzie let her training kick in and began a room to room check. She barely made it down the hallway before getting the barrel of a gun pressed to the side of her head. "Hello Mackenzie," A female voice said.

"Shannon, I've been wondering when you'd show up to see me," Mackenzie said, her voice calm and calculating.

"Why are you not scared?" Shannon spat at Mackenzie.

"Because I know you won't kill me. At least not yet anyway."

"How are you so calm and collected with having a weapon near you after what happened?"

"Shannon, put the gun and let's talk about why you're doing this," Mackenzie offered.

"You know why I'm doing this! You went through the exact same thing! Got the exact same wounds! And yet you've managed to recover and get back up. What makes you so different and special?" Shannon shouted.

"I'm barely any different than you Shannon. Every single day I get reminded of what happened. I have the nightmares every night. I see the scars all over my body. But just because something bad happened to me, it doesn't mean I'm aloud to go around killing people. Yes, I'm angry. Yes, I'm hurt but I picked myself back up. That's what is different between us. You have to stop this!"

"Do I now?" Shannon said slyly.

"Get away from her."

It was Dante. Mackenzie nearly screamed with anger. Things were going to go desperately downhill after this.

"Oh Dante, how are you? You two still happily in love?" Shannon said sarcastically.

"I said get away from her." Dante's voice was shaky and strained.

"Just because you're my older brother by two years Dante, doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. But since you've finally showed up and get on with what I came here for."

"What are you talking about?" Mackenzie asked.

Shannon didn't answer but instead Mackenzie heard a crackling of electricity. It was the distinct sound of a Taser. She stood in shock as she heard a loud bang from Dante hitting the ground. Then she finally came to her senses.

Swinging to her left she snatched the gun out of Shannon's hand and unloaded it and in the same movement took the Taser off her, switching it off. Although Shannon was taken by surprise, she reacted quickly by punching Mackenzie in the head.

The fact they were both Marines and that they were both trained by the same person, they were roughly evenly matched. Mackenzie stumbled slightly but recovered quickly and swiped Shannon's legs from beneath her.

Mackenzie thought she had an advantage with Shannon on the floor and ran towards Dante to check if he was alright. That was a mistake. She felt Shannon's arms grab her waist and was dragged to ground. Stunned and winded, Mackenzie attempted to get up but was greeted with a kick to stomach.

Coughing she attempted to get up again but again got kicked. The kick landed higher than the last and Mackenzie heard an audible crack. The pain hit her with force but she didn't give up and made another attempt to get up.

This resulted in another kick and another crack. This time Mackenzie stayed down, in too much pain to move or speak. Coughing she turned her head slightly and caught Dante's terrified eyes. "I'm sor…" She began but got kicked again.

That caused another crack. Mackenzie felt like she was about to cry from the pain that was coursing through her torso. "Shannon, stop. You're hurting her," Dante said.

"Do you want to get Tasered again?" Shannon said.

Shannon crouched down next to Mackenzie and forcefully turned her head around. "You think this is bad? You should see what else I have planned for you. The finale is coming Mackenzie and you can't do anything about it."

"You won't get away with this. I will find you and I will put you in jail. Make good use of the hours of day light you have left because I will but you in the darkest hole I can find and make sure you stay there until you take your last breath," Mackenzie spat.

"Sure you will," Shannon said punching Mackenzie in the head.

Mackenzie's vision blurred but she stayed awake. "Why won't you just give up already?" Shannon said kicking her again.

Mackenzie watched helplessly as Shannon produced another Taser and pointed it at her. Mackenzie didn't even see it going off but felt her body stiffen. She felt herself black out before the Taser stopped. And with that Mackenzie made a promise to herself. There were to be no more secrets. The team from the FBI had to know.


	6. Chapter 5: WHEN A GOOD WOMAN GOES TO WAR

**_Authors_**** Note:** Hey guys. I'm so sorry about the wait but chapters should be up on a more regular basis now it's summer and I have more time. And thank you for everyone who has read the story :) Here is the next chapter :D

**_Chapter 5:_******WHEN A GOOD WOMAN GOES TO WAR

Mackenzie came round slowly from feeling her cell vibrate vibrating in the back of her combats. Ignoring it, she turned onto her side and pushed herself up against the wall, feeling disorientated and nauseous. The movement itself sent pain coursing through her entire body and she restrained herself from crying out.

"Dante!" Mackenzie yelled. "DANTE!"

She didn't receive a response and instantly started to panic. Mackenzie's head started to spin as she realised Shannon had Dante and began to cry as it dawned on her it was her own fault. She sat sobbing for a minute or so before pulling it together.

"I have to find them," She cried quietly, attempting to get up.

The attempt failed due to a wave of dizziness which nearly made her throw up and she had to sit straight back down again. Mackenzie took a few deep, shaky breaths trying to fight back the nausea but they were extremely painful and her chest began to hurt more.

She felt her phone start to vibrate again and fished it out of her pocket. She hit the answer button and held it up to her ear. In a matter of seconds the caller was shouting down the phone.

"Mackenzie where the hell are you!? Your shift started two hours ago. This is not making us looking good for the FBI!" It was her superior Lieutenant Carter.

"Boss, it's not my fault. Larson managed to get into my apartment last night. She has Dante," Mackenzie said, her voice breaking at the end. "Carter, Larson's got Dante."

"What!? Mackenzie are you alright? Do you know what happened to Dante?" Carter said his tone softer.

"Shannon beat me up quite a fair bit but I blacked out before I saw what happened to him. He got tazed though."

"Okay. Give me an injury check on yourself."

Mackenzie pressed her chest gently and pain coursed through her with force. She then went onto her stomach, back and legs and found minor pain on the base of her back, severe pain on her stomach and no pain in her legs. Mackenzie already knew she had a head injury from her throbbing headache but pressed the top of her skull anyway and felt the wetness of blood. She looked at her fingers and saw the bright redness of fresh blood. She must have re-opened it when she moved.

"Mackenzie, you still there?"

"Yeah. Ah, I've probably got a few broken ribs, my back's a bit sore and my stomach's severely bruised. There's a high chance I've got a concussion because my head's bleeding. I also got tazed."

"Right, I'm calling you an ambulance, sending an officer and telling the FBI. They should be round soon. I'll be coming too," Carter said.

"Carter I'm fine. I don't need an ambulance," Mackenzie argued.

"It's just to check everything's okay. We'll be there soon."

"Bye."

Mackenzie hung up the phone and stared blankly at the wall trying to stay calm. She started calming her breathing and tried to not think about what had happened. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Detective Evans, are you in there?" It was a female voice, one of the FBI. _Agent _Jareau_, _Mackenzie thought.

"I'm in the hallway. There should be a key chain in the flower pot. It's the key with yellow sticker," Mackenzie shouted to the best of her ability.

A minute or so later Agent Jareau and a paramedic came through the door and shortly after Agent Morgan and a police officer followed.

"Where's Carter?" Mackenzie asked.

"He's sealing the scene and getting your landlord for CCTV. But for now we need to sort you out," Morgan said as the Paramedic ran up beside Mackenzie.

"Miss Evans, my name is Nicole and I'm going to try and help you up so I can get you to the ambulance. Can you do that or will I need to get a wheelchair?" The paramedic said.

"I think I'll be able to walk if someone supports me."

"I'll help. JJ can you come with? I'll come back here and wait for Reid and Blake to investigate the scene while you go with Detective Evans and get a statement," Morgan said.

JJ nodded and stood to the side as Morgan and the paramedic helped Mackenzie up. The first attempt failed due to Mackenzie getting dizzy and needing to sit down again but they got her up on the second attempt and Morgan led her out making sure she didn't fall.

A few minutes later Mackenzie sat in the back of the ambulance, unwillingly being checked out by Nicole, and kept insisting that she was fine and didn't need any medical attention.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Mackenzie sat on the hospital bed silently, waiting for the doctor to come back with the paper stitches. She sat contemplating how she was going to tell the FBI about what happened to her and Shannon when they were abroad and when Mackenzie finally came to a decision the doctor came back in.

"Right, let's get you sorted out," He said.

"Okay," Mackenzie said.

The doctor quickly started to clean the wound on Mackenzie's head. She sat there un-fazed by the slight pain caused by touching it and waited as he prepared the stitches. "Nice tattoo," The doctor said, commenting on the tattoo poking out of the sleeve of her t-shirt. "Where'd you get it?"

"I used to be a Marine," Mackenzie replied.

The doctor nodded but said nothing and began to stitch up Mackenzie's head. It didn't take long and before she knew it a bandage was covering it.

"Right, I'm going to go get you X-rayed to see how much damage has been done to you ribs and then if everything checks out, I can release you. Now, if you follow me," The doctor said.

Mackenzie got up slowly and walked behind the doctor, taking her time to make sure she didn't fall. JJ, who had been sitting outside, followed and walked along side Mackenzie. "I need to talk to you and your team about something related to the case," Mackenzie said.

"Of course. Do you wish to talk about it now?" JJ asked.

"No. I'd rather not have to repeat it."

By this point, they had reached the x-ray room, so JJ waited patiently outside for Mackenzie to come out. In less than twenty minutes she was out and they headed back to the cubicle following the doctor. When they reached the cubicle, the doctor turned round.

"Miss Evans, you have three broken ribs, which I'm afraid all I can do is give you some pain relief medication for. I'll also give you a brace but you don't have to use it. I recommend that you get plenty of rest, and then breathe deeply every hour. And with that I'll discharge you," The doctor said.

He handed Mackenzie a bandage roll and a pill bottle and then signed a clipboard, handing it to her. "Give this to the front desk and they'll release you. I hope I don't see you here again anytime soon."

"Thanks," Mackenzie said, taking the clipboard and heading to the front desk.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ drove back silently to the precinct as Mackenzie wrote a witness report on a notepad. JJ was surprised with how neat Mackenzie's writing was from the moving car. She wrote in tiny script and extremely quickly and by the time they got to the station Mackenzie had written three pages on what had happened.

"Here," Mackenzie said, handing JJ the notepad as she parked the car.

"Thanks," JJ said.

They got out of the car and headed inside the precinct slightly. Mackenzie's fear got worse and her heart pounded as she got closer to the conference room and JJ must have noticed because she put a hand in front of her to make her stop.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked. "You're breathing quite heavily."

"Yeah, fine. Just a bit out of breath," Mackenzie lied, as she started towards the conference room again.

JJ went in first and gave Hotch the statement. "Thank you, Detective Evans. Maybe you should go and get some rest," Hotch said.

"Not quite yet, sir. I need to talk to you and your team about something related to the case. I think it's important," Mackenzie said.

"Okay. Go ahead," Rossi said.

Mackenzie took a glance around the room and tried to calm down as she realised there was now six pairs of eyes staring at her as she revealed her biggest secret. She took a deep breath and began.

"As you all know, Larson and I were in the military together. Now, I haven't been completely honest about her past. _Our past. _When we were both deployed in 2006, a few months in we were sent with our squad to take out a terrorist cell. It was supposed to be a basic in and out raid, get the terrorists and then kill them or bring them in for questioning but the intel we had been given was bogus. We went to the site and then were subsequently ambushed. It all went a bit fast after that."

"Detective Evans, what are you getting at?" Morgan asked.

"In short, Shannon and I, along with our squad, were taken captive and tortured," Mackenzie said her breathing quickening. "When we were rescued in late 2008, Shannon and I were the only remaining survivors. We both took it differently but Shannon was completely different when we came back. I mean we were both changed but she turned into a complete psychopath. And after a while she broke of all ties. Her brother and I tried to help her but she completely igonored us. Shortly after I became a detective the killings started. I knew it was her because it was exactly how we were... hurt."

"Why didn't tell us this sooner?" Blake asked.

"Because... I'm scared," Mackenzie said. "As I just mentioned, we both took it differently. I can barely talk about it due to my PTSD. But Dante is the last straw."

"You said her brother tried to help her. How can we find him?" Rossi asked.

"You're going to have to find Shannon first. Her brother is Dante. Dante and I have been dating since late 2004."

"Thank you Detective. Even though it would have been better if you told us sooner, it's better late than never. Would you mind going into more detail with us about what happened? It only needs to be one of us," Hotch said.

"I'll try."

Mackenzie took a sigh of relief at getting rid of the secret but she could feel herself going back to the way she was after her service. Her head was in complete turmoil and she knew only one person has been keeping her steady for the past five years. _Dante_. She had to find him. No matter the cost.

Then Mackenzie thought of her long lost friend Shannon. She used to be a good person. But that's what happens when a good woman goes to war. They lose themselves. And that applied for both of them.


	7. Chapter 6: DANTE

_**Authors Note:**_ Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated in a couple of weeks but I'm going to attempt to get a new chapter up in the next few days or the next week at least. This chapter is Larson and Dante based and I'm sorry for how short it is but anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy!

_**WARNING:**_ Torture

**_Chapter 6: DANTE_**

Dante slowly came round his head throbbing and feeling immense strain on his shoulders. He slowly lifted his head and found himself suspended by a chain wrapped around his wrists from the ceiling. The room he was in was dimly lit and smelt like damp. He turned his head and saw that the wall behind him was splashed with bloodstains, some older than others.

"Shannon, how deep have got into this?" He mumbled to himself.

He began to struggle a bit but gave up quickly, his only luck being that he was swinging back and forth. He stayed still and stared at the wall in front of him waiting for whatever his sister had planned for him. He lifted his head at the sound of the door opening and in walked his sister.

She was dressed in beige combats, a dark green t-shirt and a pair of work boots. She still looked like she was in the Military and even had her hair tied back severely into a pony tail. "Hello brother," She said looking at him with cold green eyes.

Dante stayed silent, staring his sister down with the same green eyes. He wasn't going to play her games. He wasn't going to give in to her.

"So that's how you're going to play it then. Well, let me do all the talking then. Dante, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to severely hurt you or just hurt you enough to make you need medical attention, I don't know yet. But the only reason I have brought you here is to get to Mackenzie. Because I know you're the only thing she cares about," Shannon said, pacing back and forth in front of Dante.

"Why do you want to hurt her, Shannon? All she's tried to do is help you. It's your own fault that you didn't see that," Dante spat angrily.

"You really don't see why I'm doing this do you. Ever since we got back, Mackenzie has been the one who has recovered, the one that's stable. Me on the other hand didn't get help, didn't get back to normal. Mackenzie forgot everything that happened over there and that angered me. Why should we forget about any of that? Everyone in this town is naive and has no idea what it's like to have to fight in a war. They have to find out. They have to find out what it's like to feel fear in its most basic form. They need to find out that the world may be beautiful, may be magnificent but it's the cruelest thing you'll ever come across. And Mackenzie of all people should know that and yet she still ignores it. She needs to learn. She needs to be reminded," Shannon said, her voice rising and her anger beginning to show more.

"That's what you think? You think Mackenzie forgot what happened? Every single night she has vivid nightmares about it. She wakes up screaming and crying. The only reason she seems like she has forgotten is because she doesn't like to show that she's hurting. That she got injured when she was fighting for her country. And yet she is reminded everyday from scars that are all over her body. Big and small. Physical and mental. Now tell me again that she's forgotten."

"STOP LYING TO ME," Shannon shouted.

She swung round and punched Dante in the stomach hard. He hunched over in pain and gasping for air. "I was going to go easy on you big bother but now, I couldn't care less," Shannon said, slyly.

Dante closed his eyes as Shannon started to punch him as hard as she could over and over. Dante swung back and forward as the punches got harder to the point he hit the wall behind him.

"Shannon. Stop. Please," Dante said his voice barely a whisper.

"Stop?" She laughed. "Do you know how many times I asked them to stop? Two hundred and forty seven. What makes you think I will?"

Dante let out a groan of pain as Shannon punched him again. He then opened his eyes to watch Shannon walk over and grab a long, very sharp knife.

"Shannon. Please," Dante whispered.

"Welcome to hell."


	8. Chapter 7: ITS ALL COMING BACK TO ME NOW

**_Authors Note:_******Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. This one is a bit darker but anyway. I hope you enjoy :)

**_WARNING:_******Mentions of Torture and PTSD/Panic Attacks

**_Chapter 7:_**IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME NOW

Mackenzie sat silently in the conference room her hands wrapped around a mug of coffee with the BAU team. They had started adjusting the profile and figuring out ways to catch Larson.

"Detective, are you ready to have your interview?" Hotch asked.

"Yes," Mackenzie said.

"Blake, would you mind?" Hotch asked.

"Of course," Blake said getting up. She gestured at the door for Mackenzie to follow her.

Mackenzie got up and followed Blake out of the conference room. "Is there anywhere private we can talk?" Blake asked.

"Ah, yeah. This way," Mackenzie said, leading Blake into a small room.

The room had a sofa placed against the back wall with a coffee table in front of it. On either side of the sofa there was a chair. The decor was simple, the furniture being a pale red and the coffee table a light brown.

"This is where we usually speak to witnesses or a victim's family. We shouldn't be disturbed," Mackenzie stated.

"Thank you," Blake said sitting down on one of the chairs.

Mackenzie followed suit and sat on the edge of the sofa. "So what do you need to know?" She asked.

"Let's start with were you're from. Where did you grow up?" Blake started.

"I was born in England. That's where the accent comes from. I lived there until I was thirteen and moved here late May in 1998. Aside from the Military, I've been here ever since," Mackenzie replied.

"How did you meet Larson?"

"By the time my parents and I got settled here it was July. My birthday is in June so I was old enough to go into high school before September. Larson and I were mostly in the same classes so we quickly became friends due to similar interests. We were both very sporty and athletic. But we were seen as geeks because of our high test scores in the sciences."

"Were you and Larson bullied?"

"She wasn't. I was, a bit, though. I mean, I was the outcast more than she was. I was the person with a heavy accent and who had only just recently moved to the town. I stood out and people don't like that," Mackenzie replied.

"Let's move on to how you meet Larson's brother. Is he older than you?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. Two years older. I met him when I was fourteen, so he would have been sixteen then. I found him attractive, I can't deny that but he was older and my friend's brother. He was the one who asked me out. I was nineteen, he was twenty-two. Shannon had assured me she was fine with it and that he asked her first. It was weird at first but we got used to it eventually. We've been together for nine years now," Mackenzie said with a slight smirk.

Blake took note on how Mackenzie's eyes lit up and how she smiled when she spoke about Dante. If the case went downhill and Dante died, Mackenzie would probably go lone wolf and try to hunt down Larson herself.

"You said when you briefed us that Larson has changed since the military. How much so?"

"When I became friends with Larson, she was one of the kindest people I had ever met. I mean, I was surprised when she joined the military with me. She wouldn't have hurt a fly, let a person back then. She was peaceful, always had her head in a book or drawing. But after our service, she became... cold. Distant. It was like she wasn't there anymore. It was like she was a completely different person. Then she just disappeared and a couple of months later she started killing," Mackenzie said her voice weak and quiet. She was starring at the ground attempting to calm her breathing down.

"Miss Evans, we don't have to carry on if you don't want to," Blake said reassuringly.

"Its fine," Mackenzie said taking a deep breath and straightening up. "Carry on."

"Okay, then. You don't have to answer the following questions if you don't want to, or if you can't. Understand?" Blake asked.

"Yes."

"When you were deployed in 2006, where did you go?"

"Classified," Mackenzie replied bluntly.

"Okay. What was your mission?"

"To bring down as many terrorists cells as we could."

"What happened when you went to the cell that ambushed you?"

"It was supposed to be an in and out op but they knew we were coming. Jacobs, another member of our squad, and I went in through the back entrance. All the rooms were clear, the place was deserted and there were no signs of anyone ever actually being there. We had all came to the same room, all of us being in close proximity. I was beside Larson and then Jacobs and Emmerson were in front of us. Before we could react all entrances were blocked and flash bangs were used. There was gunfire and when I woke up only… three of us had… made it," Mackenzie said starting to struggle at the end of her reply.

"Who died?" Blake said, gently.

"Emmerson," Mackenzie replied, tears filling her eyes.

"Mackenzie, we can stop if you need to."

"It's fine," Mackenzie snapped. "Sorry. What's the next question?"

Blake took note of the outburst and put it down to PTSD and carried on. "What happened to you over those two years?"

"We were severely tortured," Mackenzie closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. "This included water boarding, white noise, beating, electric shock, assault with knives and a bunch of other stuff I don't want to talk about. After a while Jacobs's body gave out and he died. Larson and I were then separated."

"You were all together, before that point?"

"Yes."

"How extensive were your injuries?" Blake pressed on unwillingly.

"I left with a lot of scars. A lot on my torso and arms. Then a large one on my left cheek." Mackenzie pointed at her jaw bone on the left hand side of her face. "I cover it up with heavy makeup; I don't like people seeing them. That's why I always wear long sleeves. I also ended up with a broken bone along my left arm and a dislocated right shoulder but that happened just before rescue, so they were fixed easily enough. There were also several head wounds. I also can't be near… ah… bright lights. By the time we got rescued we were in pretty bad shape. We had both lost a lot of blood and… and… I'm sorry. I can't do this. Can we please stop?" Mackenzie asked tears streaming quickly and freely down her face.

"Of course," Blake said. "Do you need a minute?"

"I'm fine," Mackenzie said wiping her eyes.

She got up and walked towards the door with Blake close behind her. They were barely out the door before a loud bang came from someone dropping something heavy erupted around the precinct. Before Blake could react, Mackenzie had dropped to the floor, gripping her head.

"Miss Evans, are you okay?" Blake asked, already knowing the answer.

Mackenzie didn't reply and this worried Blake but JJ and Reid were already on their way over. Blake carefully moved her back into the room and JJ quickly helped. Reid stood in the door awkwardly.

"Mackenzie, sweetheart. Look at me," JJ said in a caring tone but Mackenzie still gave no response.

"She's probably having a flashback or reliving a traumatising event. They are two of the most common symptoms of PTSD. Talking about what happened to her probably made her hyper vigilant and then when the person dropped that object back there she got startled into thinking that the event was happening again. We need to calm her down. This type of thing can cause severe physical problems," Reid said in a matter of fact tone.

"Reid, go get her some water or call a doctor," Blake said.

"Of course."

By this point Mackenzie was rocking back and forth, shaking and breathing rapidly. She was drenched in a cold sweat but was shivering. "Mackenzie, everything things going to be okay. You're in the precinct," JJ said.

There was still no response and JJ pulled the shaking form into a hug and tried to calm her down that way. "Mackenzie, please. Try to calm down."

After a while Mackenzie's breathing calmed and her eyes began to close slowly. "She's falling asleep," JJ stated.

"She's probably tired herself out. That was a full on panic attack. Whatever she was remembering was a big event. She explained to me she was tortured with a lot of techniques. This just shows the extent of it. But whatever did happen, it traumatised her."

JJ looked down at Mackenzie's pale face and mumbled, "What happened to you?"


	9. Chapter 8: NIGHTMARES

_**Authors Note:**_ Hey everyone. I'm sorry about the delay. I got writer's block but here is the next chapter anyway. I'm also sorry to say that updates may be carry on having large time periods between them. I'm back to school soon and I'll be juggling homework. Also thank you for all the great feedback and reveiws. :D Anyway here is the next chapter :)

**_WARNING:_** Torture

**_Chapter 8:_** NIGHTMARES

Mackenzie slowly came round feeling sore and disoriented. She was lying on a small sofa and covered in a red blanket. She sat up slowly to find herself in the small conference room that she had set up for the BAU.

"Look whose up. Are you okay?" Morgan asked.

"How long have I been out?" Mackenzie asked.

"A few hours," JJ replied. "How do you feel?"

"I'll be fine. Is there anywhere I can stay while my apartment is a crime scene?"

"Your superior has sorted a place out for you. He also granted you permission to get the things you need," Hotch answered quickly.

"Thank you. I don't mean to impose any further but would I be able to get a ride there? My car is at my apartment and I'm not exactly in any state to drive." Mackenzie said swinging her legs of the sofa and onto the floor.

"We were actually going to insist. I'm posting two members of the team with you at all times. Blake and Morgan are taking the first shift," Hotch said.

"Sir, you really don't need to. I know what happened doesn't back this up but I can look after myself. Last night was just a one off incident," Mackenzie said not wanting to hassle the team.

Hotch observed that it wasn't just that and automatically took in that she was hiding something from her body language but what it was, he was unsure of. "We insist. We don't want the same thing happening again."

"Okay, sure. I still think it's a waste of time though. But while I'm here is there anything I can help with?"

"No thank you," Hotch replies.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCM

Mackenzie stepped under the police line and into her apartment followed closely by Blake. She strode straight through the hall and into a room at the end. Blake followed to find that it was the master bedroom.

"Do you need any help?" Blake asked standing in the door way.

"No thanks. Give me ten or fifth-teen minutes and I'll be ready. You can sit in the living room if you like?" Mackenzie replied.

"It's fine. I'll just wait outside," Blake said leaving the door way and heading to wait outside.

Mackenzie quickly found a decent sized bag and began packing the essentials. As she started looking through the drawers she spotted a gray crumpled piece of clothing on the floor through the corner of her eye.

"I also told you to keep tidy," She mumbled picking it up.

As she straightened it out she realised it was Dante's favourite t-shirt. Mackenzie never understood why he liked it. It was a simple gray t-shirt that had a camouflage pattern and the words Army written on the front. Mackenzie had bought it for him as a joke but he had loved it.

A single tear rolled down her cheek from the memory and she quickly wiped it away so Blake didn't see if she walked in. Mackenzie made a split decision to fold the t-shirt and put it into her bag. Once it was neatly in she carried on packing, putting together four changes of clothes and one pair of pyjamas. She also put in the medication the doctor gave her and the bandage roll. Before heading into the bathroom, she knelt down beside the bed and grabbed a bunch of files from underneath.

Mackenzie couldn't let Blake find out they were Shannon's case files so she hid them at the bottom of the bag a long with a file block, biros, sharpies, a map of Arizona and a map of Winslow. Leaving the bag open on the bed and making sure that files were hidden enough, Mackenzie left the bedroom and went into the bathroom.

She put all her toiletries into a black cosmetic bag and this also included make-up. She already knew that the crime techs had her bag from Virginia but she had extras for emergencies. After finishing in the bathroom she walked quickly to the bedroom again and threw the bag in with everything else. Before zipping up the bag she put a pair of Converse in and an extra pair of boots along with her laptop.

Mackenzie walked out of the room quickly and then made her way carefully down the hallway, being careful not to disturb the crime scene. "Blake?" She called out.

"Out here." Blake's voice rang from outside the apartment and Mackenzie then proceeded to duck under the yellow tape.

"Finished?" Blake asked.

Mackenzie nodded and followed Blake to the SUV were Morgan was waiting.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCM

The apartment the Winslow PD had found as a safe house for Mackenzie was a decent size with two bedrooms. Mackenzie took the smaller of the two rooms, even though Morgan and Blake insisted she took the bigger one.

All Mackenzie wanted was a bed and a desk and the room had both those things, so she was satisfied. Half an hour later, Morgan and Blake left Mackenzie alone after giving her a guide to all escape routes and safety protocols. Mackenzie only gave attention to the escape routes due to already knowing the protocols due to endless amounts of training.

As soon as the door shut she pulled on her pyjama bottoms and Dante's t-shirt and climbed into bed. She lay there for hours staring into the darkness, un-used to not having Dante's arms wrapped around her. Protecting her. But eventually she drifted off to a restless sleep, deeply troubled about what her future was going to be.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCM

_January 27th 2007_

Mackenzie woke with a start feeling the coldness of ice cold water on skin. She looked around dazed feeling the strain on her shoulders from being suspended from the ceiling.

"Wakey, wakey," The torturer said, slapping her cheeks lightly. "Are you going to be co-operative today?"

"Evans, Mackenzie! Serial number 167-46-0865!" Mackenzie yelled.

"How much longer are you going to keep this up? Two of you team mates are already dead. You've been her for five months. No-one is coming for you," He said slyly, his brown eyes angry.

Mackenzie glared at him. "Evans, Macken..." She began but got cut short from a punch to the gut.

"All you have to do is give us the information we need and this will stop. It's that simple."

"Evans, Macken..."

He punched her again this time so hard she hit the wall behind her. Coughing, she closed her eyes at attempting to block out the concrete walls that surrounded her. She had became accustomed to them, the dried blood and even the smell of damp. She let her thoughts go to Dante, her fail safe and nice thought to keep her going through this hell.

"Oh you want to play it this way?" The torturer said.

Despite the fact that she was being spoken to, Mackenzie kept her eyes shut and focused on her memories of Dante. This annoyed him so he grabbed her head to make her pay attention.

"You think this is bad?" He screamed into Mackenzie's face. She flinched away from him when his ranched breath hit her face. "For the past few months you have given us nothing. We've tortured you by only using you as a punch bag because we thought you'd break easily. But here we are still. Even after two of your own comrades die, you still fight. We're not playing games anymore, girly. We are going to show you what hell really looks like. And maybe if you're lucky, you'll join your team mates."

Mackenzie looked at him with a mix of fear and anger. Emmerson and Jacobs were already dead and it was because of him and his friends. Emmerson from a gunshot wound and Jacobs from bleeding out. Mackenzie attempted to block those thoughts out. She didn't see Emmerson die but Jacobs got tortured and stabbed in front of her and she didn't wish to think about it.

Mackenzie watched as the torturer went outside and returned with someone else, the two of them dragging in a large contraption. When she spotted what looked like jumper cables Mackenzie started to struggle against her restraints.

"Last chance. Tell us what we need to know," The torturer said, setting up the cables.

Mackenzie took a deep breath and stopped struggling. "Evans, Mackenzie! Serial number 167-46-0865!" She yelled.

"I warned you."

Mackenzie tensed every muscle in her body and prepared for the shock. She listened to the cables as they started crackling and watched with dread as they came closer to her stomach. There was a loud crack as they touched her body.

Mackenzie screamed.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCM

_Present day_

Mackenzie woke up screaming her blue eyes scanning the pitch black room. She was drenched in sweat and nearly hyperventilating. She jumped as the door to the room opened and grabbed her gun off the bed side table. Morgan instantly put his hands up as he realised she was aiming for his head. Blake followed suit and also had to do the same after Mackenzie pointed it at her.

"Mackenzie, please put the gun down," He said, slowly moving towards the shaking brunette.

He made the distance between the door and bed quickly and knelt down beside her, placing his hands over the gun. Mackenzie loosened her grip and let him take and he passed it back to Blake.

"What happened?" Morgan asked quietly.

"Nightmare," Mackenzie said shakily but as she did she knew it was a whole lot more than that. It was a real event. And it was one of many that haunted her every single night.


	10. Chapter 9: A DARK PAST

**_Authours Note:_****Hey everyone. I know this chapter is really late and I apologize for that but I got swamped with school (again!) and didn't have time to write. But anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**P.S** _Sorry for it being so short_

**_Chapter 9:_** A DARK PAST

Mackenzie woke up around seven as usual to a dimly lit room. She got out of bed slowly being careful not to touch her now agonising ribs. She quickly pulled on her converse and headed to the kitchen to get some coffee.

She walked in to find JJ and Reid sitting at a small table in the corner of the room. They had a case file between and were discussing its contents. "Morning," Mackenzie said.

"Good morning," JJ said. "Coffee is over there."

Mackenzie walked over to the coffee pot and quickly found a mug. She poured herself a cup and put the pot back. She turned round headed towards the bedroom she was staying in.

"Miss Evans, wait a minute," JJ said.

"Yes?"

"Your superior told me, to tell you, that you are now on mandatory sick leave."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine," Mackenzie lied.

"Morgan and Blake told us about you nearly shooting them last night," Reid said.

Mackenzie looked at the ground. She'd been backed into a corner. She didn't have an argument for that.

"I need to help find Dante," She said.

"I know you do Mackenzie but you also need to rest. You have a head injury, several broken ribs and bruising to your stomach and back. You are not in any state to go on duty," JJ said.

"Okay, I'll stay here then," Mackenzie agreed unwillingly. What they didn't know, was that she had the case files here and could still work. "I'm away to get a shower."

"Alright but after get some rest."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCM

Mackenzie sat down at the desk, hair wet and her chest bandaged up. She quickly checked behind her to make sure the door was closed and opened the case file in front of her. She had read this file so many times before and would be surprised if she saw anything new. So Mackenzie opened the map of Winslow and placed it beside the file.

Mackenzie started to mark out all the dump sites with a red sharpie and then marked out all the known abduction sites in green. None of them seemed to be in any way connected, all of them being all over Winslow and sometimes just outside it.

Trying not to become disheartened, Mackenzie marked out Shannon's old apartment before her deployment, the house Shannon grew up in and then the high school they both attended.

Thinking there was no leads on the locations, Mackenzie turned to the victims. She listed them in age order and then deducted that the only connection between them was the school they attended.

Mackenzie sighed and marked that on the map in green. She was getting nowhere and she was starting to feel if she didn't soon, she would let Dante down.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCM

Shannon paced up and down in front of Dante, who was hanging limp, his clothes bloody and his shirt ripped. She stared at him, tears in her eyes, remembering how the two of them used to be so close. How he used to help her with her homework and play sport with her. But times had changed. They were different people. Well, at least Shannon was.

She looked at how innocent he looked hanging unconscious, and couldn't understand how he could be like that. At war, she saw how the world could be cruel and dangerous and when she came back she had realised she would never be the same again.

When Shannon had returned to Winslow, her life was in ruins. She was too broken to work. Too broken to move on. And yet, there was Mackenzie. Living like nothing had never happened. Like the world was a safe place and where nothing bad had happened to her. And Shannon hated her for it.

Yet again, that was something Shannon couldn't understand. How Mackenzie could live on. How she could be normal with the physical and emotional scars being fighting had left. And that was part of the reason why Shannon was doing this.

She wanted to show people that were naive and thought the world was a happy place that every good had an evil. That everywhere you turn is danger. That people give you scars and will hurt you. That you can't always win.

And that's why she had taken Dante. To remind Mackenzie about all these things.

Shannon absently ran her hand up and down her stomach tracing a long scar that started at the bottom of the left hand side of her ribs and finished at the start of her hips at the right. She sighed. It was time to speed the plan along. Time to finish this.

She grabbed the bucket at the corner of the room that was filled with ice cold water and threw it over Dante.


End file.
